OBJECTIVES: (1) Define the process of the atrophy and regeneration of the adrenal cortex during ACTH deprivation and administration. (2) Examine the changes in metabolism and protein phosphorylation in goldfish xanthophores during hormonal stimulation pigment translocation. (3) Examine hormone-induced plasma membrane internalizationin these two systems and correlate with biochemical changes.